


The Sand Inside the Hourglass

by Siyah_Kedi



Series: Magical Mystery Monster Tour [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Everyone is Bisexual, F/M, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Seriously guys someone help me tag these, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/Siyah_Kedi
Summary: Yennefer and Geralt pop Jaskier's cherry. Now he'll never tame another unicorn... But that's okay because it's gone forever, right?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Magical Mystery Monster Tour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109828
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100





	The Sand Inside the Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueJayCalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayCalling/gifts).



> Decided they would continue hunting weird monsters. Then they wouldn't let me write it until they'd had their fun. This is pretty much all smut.

"So," Yennefer said. Jaskier turned and saw Geralt holding up the covers invitingly.

"So," Jaskier echoed dumbly, registering the meaning behind what they were offering. He swallowed. "Yes, okay. Yeah. Good. Yeah." 

"Relax," Yennefer said, laughing at him. "We're not going to bite you." She paused. "Unless you want us to…?" 

Jaskier couldn't even begin to parse that. He stripped out of his shirts and shimmied his trousers down until he was covered only by his smallclothes. Geralt lifted the blanket higher, and Jaskier slid in beside him. A moment later, Yennefer joined them, entirely nude. The amount of skin contact going on was short-circuiting his brain, but he was too tired after the night's events to even contemplate anything. They didn't seem to mind; one arm went over his chest, another slipped over his waist, and he tumbled into sleep. 

The next thing he was aware of was a gentle, almost teasing touch against his hip. Light fingers dipped under the waistband of his smallclothes, rubbing tiny circles into the skin just under the jut of his hip bone. Jaskier shuddered into full wakefulness, not fully hard yet but aching with the fire in his veins. 

“Good morning,” a husky, female voice said in his ear. Jaskier blinked his eyes open and met warm purple above a curving smile. Behind him, Geralt snored lightly, familiarly. “I’ve heard so much about your ...skills, with women,” Yennefer murmured. If she wasn’t so close, he never would have heard her clearly. “I want you to show me.” Her hands became more purposeful, tugging his smallclothes down until his thighs were trapped. Jaskier clenched and unclenched his hands, then decided it wasn’t anything he hadn’t done before. Just because he’d be doing it to Geralt’s on-again-off-again girlfriend, with Geralt sleeping soundly beside him … 

_ Courage, boy, _ he told himself, twisted until the smallclothes came off, and then shoved the blanket to one side.  _ Forget about the fact that she’s a very scary witch, and just make her feel good. You’re good at this. You got this. _

Yennefer lay there like a goddess, her black hair spilling onto the pillow like a cloud of satin. Even without makeup, her face was flawless, and for a minute, he forgot that she was like that by design. He swung a leg over her, shifting her until she was closer to the center of the bed than the edge. Thus positioned, he settled onto her thighs and looked at her, taking in the miles of dusky skin and kohl-lined eyes. She was his every dream and nightmare come true at once. Then he set his fear aside for good, and reached for her face. Gentle fingertips traced the edge of her eyes, the curve of her ear. He leaned forward and breathed over her ear, whispering gently, “Tell me if you don’t like something.” This was rewarded with the shiver of anticipation he’d been hoping for, and she nodded agreement. 

Jaskier set about worshipping her the way he liked. Dragging his fingers over the column of her throat, the dip in her collarbone, over the swell of her breasts, but then he moved to her shoulders, digging in slightly so as not to tickle her and ruin the feelings he wanted to build. Her breath hitched slightly, a minor tell, but one he’d been hoping for. While his fingers explored the underside of her upper arms, the dent of her elbow, he leaned forward again and nuzzled at her throat, opening his mouth to breathe against her skin, and dragged his lips over her pulse, which leaped at the touch. WIth all his weight on his knees, he mouthed over to the other side of her neck, and reached her hands with his, scratching lightly at her palms before stretching her fingers out with his own. He felt the tremble in her digits and smirked to himself a moment. The musky scent of her arousal filled the room, mixing with his own and beginning to create the unique blend when two or more people came together. He could still smell horse on himself and Geralt as well. It was comforting and familiar. Yennefer, on the other hand, smelled only of lilacs and gooseberries. Jaskier decided it was part of her charm, and pressed dry, open-mouthed kisses to her clavicles while his hands made their way back up her arms. He briefly cupped the outside of her breasts, and flicked his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them harden, listening for the second hitch in her breath. He dragged his fingertips down, feeling the crease where her breasts met her stomach, and traced it, circling her breasts again without touching the nipples. Spreading his hands out, he spanned her waist with his palms, and scooted down until he could follow the path of his fingers with his mouth. He tasted the sweat gathering under her breasts, and nuzzled the soft skin so often hidden by clothes. His hands weren’t idle, either; using just enough pressure that it wouldn’t tickle, he traced patterns onto her flanks, a gentle and seductive massage, while he sucked one nipple into his mouth. Her hips jerked, and she cried out softly. Jaskier was too focused on her to be smug, but he tucked the sound away for later. He’d done that to her. Him, Jaskier. He moved to the other side, but she was expecting it now and the noise didn’t repeat. He pushed his hands down the outside of her thighs, and tucked them under, feeling the taut ripples in the muscles as she shifted her legs farther apart, but he ignored the invitation and continued his exploration, rubbing circles into the backs of her knees.

Pressing a kiss into the divot of her sternum, Jaskier slid further down her body, and let his hands trail over her calves and down to her ankles. He met her eyes for the first time since they’d started, and found her pupils blown wide with lust. This close to the junction of her thighs, the scent of her arousal was overwhelming. He could see from her slightly puzzled expression that she expected him to lean down and use his mouth on her, and he couldn’t stop the quick grin as he bypassed her hips entirely and nuzzled into her thigh. Kissing his way down her legs one at a time, he looked up and saw the moisture dripping from her entrance; further proof of her readiness. Finally, when her hips were undulating and the expression on her face was beginning to turn frustrated, he moved to where she wanted him. The flavor of her excitement burst over his tongue. She gasped as he licked her from bottom to top, then poked the tip of his tongue at her clit. He licked and circled it until she was breathing hard. One hand came up and cupped her, then stroked the soft skin of the creases at her thighs. Her legs fell open as she muffled her gasp behind a hand, and he pushed his tongue inside her for the first time. Thrusting it in and out a few times in mockery of the actual act, he quickly pulled back and began sucking her clit, bringing his fingers back into play, circling her entrance and rubbing at the folds of her labia. The noises were muffled still, but becoming higher in pitch and breathier as she closed in on her orgasm. Jaskier made a split second decision, and pulled away entirely right before she came. Yennefer pushed herself up on her elbows to stare at him. 

“You -” 

He shushed her. “Not done, pet,” he said, and skated his fingers back up her thighs. He waited until she was relaxed again, far from the edge, and began again, nuzzling her clit before taking it between his lips and sucking. This time, he entered her with his fingers, wiggling two of them back and forth until she was breathing hard and trembling. Once more, just before her climax, he pulled back and let her come down. This time, knowing his game, she simply laid there and let him, panting and pleased. He took a moment to catch his breath, debating on when he would bring her off, and a hand closed around his erection. He bit down on the unmanly shriek that tried to escape, and couldn't stop the moan that followed.  _ I forgot about Geralt! _

"Go on, Jaskier," the witcher urged. "Finish what you were doing." Long, sword-calloused fingers stroking him gently, drawing all his attention off the woman beneath him,  _ what _ was he supposed to be doing again? 

"I have a better idea," Yennefer said. She grasped his hair and tugged him up gently. "Why don't you fuck me off?" 

"But Geralt-" Jaskier didn't know why he was protesting - he'd come into this bed willingly, and he was good for whatever came next but - 

"Can take care of himself," Geralt answered, cutting off the stream of panicked thoughts before they could come out of his mouth. "Have you ever been fingered?" 

Jaskier's brain fritzed like lightning had just struck his skull. When he looked up, Geralt and Yennefer were sharing a knowing look, like maybe they'd discussed this when he wasn't around. It made him warm and tingly all over to think they'd actually discussed this. Him. 

"I have," he admitted quietly. 

"But not well," Yennefer filled in. Jaskier couldn't agree, but he couldn't disagree either. And this was a lot more talking than he usually did in bed. "Negotiating what's okay and what's not, and what will happen and what won't - yet - is important," Yennefer said, as if she was reading his thoughts. She just smiled at him. "Get up here." She tugged at his hair again, and the lightning moved from his brain through his body. This also failed to pass unnoticed, but thankfully, she accepted the gentle kiss he gave her and didn't comment on it. 

"So," he said, haltingly. "You know I've never done this before." 

"If you're worried about coming too soon, I'm probably going to come as soon as you get inside me," Yennefer said. "Don't worry about it. It feels good."

"It'll be okay," Geralt said, again surprising him. The hand left his dick and cupped his ass. Yennefer twitched her fingers and Geralt swore quietly. "I wish you'd give me some warning when you do that," he muttered, but Jaskier was too intent on lining himself up to pay much attention. He slid into her easily, watching as her eyes rolled up in her head and her mouth fell open. She was trembling again, whole body shudders that wracked him as well. The heat - wet - warm - it felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before. And then something warm and wet was nudging at him from behind, circling his hole before pushing in. It was - strange. But good. His legs shook with the effort of keeping himself up. He pulled back from Yennefer, and felt Geralt's fingers push further inside him. Holding himself still, he let Geralt stroke him, and realised that this could feel just - super great. He wanted to do it again when he could focus entirely on the sensation of someone inside him, and not be torn by the feeling of being inside someone else. 

"Okay?" Geralt asked. Jaskier nodded frantically -  _ Yes, good, this is great _ \- but the only thing that came out of his mouth was an insensate moan. He'd find time to be embarrassed about that later. Geralt pushed hard, shoving his hips forward and back into Yennefer's body. The grunt that pushed its way out was entirely involuntary. Yennefer echoed the moan. Sparks were singing up and down his body. Geralt's fingers crooked and pressed down on something inside him that turned the sparks back into lightning, then tugged him back. His brain whited out. Conscious thought fled in the face of the overwhelming pleasure. He let Geralt guide him in and out of Yennefer's body a few more times until raw instinct took over, and then Geralt simply held his hand still and let Jaskier fuck forward into Yennefer and backwards into his hand. Yennefer quaked beneath him, her body arching with orgasm. Jaskier followed her over the edge a moment later. 

When thoughts reorganised, he guiltily remembered that no one had seen to Geralt, and looked over his shoulder to find the white-haired man cleaning himself up. "Huh?" 

"Geralt gets off on other people's pleasure," Yennefer said into the pillow. She'd rolled into her stomach at some point, leaving him collapsed beside her. 

"Hmm," Geralt agreed quietly. A hint of a smile played around his lips. 

"Best day ever," Jaskier declared, and let them tuck the blanket up around him as he slipped into an exhausted nap. 

* * *

He woke sometime around noon, and found the room empty. He smelled of sweat and come, and wrinkled his nose before heaving himself out of bed to wash. After dressing, he found the others in the dining room downstairs, deep in conversation.

"It could be nothing," Yennefer was saying when he approached. 

"And it could be something," Geralt retorted. There was no hint about either of them that they'd spent their morning in a debauched threesome. Jaskier felt like everyone in the room could see it stamped on his face:  _ I just had sex! _

He slid into the booth beside Yennefer and gratefully accepted the steaming mug she handed him. "No more unicorns for you," she murmured, and he could see in her eyes that she was laughing at him.

"One was enough." The hot drink perked him up enough to begin thinking again. "What's something? Where are we headed next? Splitting up?" 

"I am," Yennefer said. "I have something I need to see about - elsewhere." Jaskier accepted that, wondering if Geralt would argue. 

"I've had word that there's something in the Mahakem mountains. Eating sheep. Terrorising villagers. It's near enough that I'm going to check it out."

Ellander wasn't too far from the school. "I suppose I'll head back to Oxenfurt for a time, then," he said. "Perhaps see about writing another song." He winked at Yennefer, who scowled. 

"If you write another song about me -"

"Relax. About the shadhavar." Just saying the word brought back the sensation of weight in his lap, the musical sound in the wind. The terror he'd felt when it first approached. The wondrous joy when it ate sugar from his hands. 

"We'll catch up to you there," Geralt said, and rose from the table. He was gone before Jaskier processed the actual words. 

"About a week," Yennefer promised, pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and then his mouth, and then she too, was gone. Jaskier's fingers itched for his lute, and he finished the drink to hurry back upstairs. He had a date to keep in a week, and he wanted at least the basic melody by then. 

* * *

Jaskier had been on the road for less than a day when he heard the music on the wind. The wild, tuneless song, accompanied by a horse's quiet whicker.

_ No _ , he thought.  _ We sent it away. It's gone. _

The road curved and revealed the shadhavar standing there, preening gloriously. Jaskier nearly dropped the lute. 

⋆ _ Hello, darling _ ,⋆ said a voice in his mind. 

The lute hit the ground with a discordant jangle. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued! Title from "Jenny" by Walk The Moon.
> 
> If you're looking for something beautiful and angsty, go give my best girl [BlueJayCalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayCalling/pseuds/BlueJayCalling) some love at her story ["The Terrible Fire of Old Regret."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415319)


End file.
